


Promises, Promises

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, world tour finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak talking as Kei takes in making WTF for the first time.  Takes place day of group photo shoot for WTF 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> By request on kink meme for WTF hijinks involving a first-time finalist. I chose this as a time to try Team Uniqlo, though I admit it was tough to write Kei as slashy.

“You belong.”  
  
Kei glances toward Novak, his comment coming out of nowhere. He was busy looking around the O2, being a bit starstruck if truth be told.  
  
“You and Milos are making me nervous.”  
  
Milos could make anyone nervous with the pacing he’s doing. At least Kei is only standing in one spot.  
  
“By the time of the first match, all will be good. You have to get through a day like this.”  
  
Kei chuckles to himself, wondering if Novak wants to become a motivational speaker in his retirement career. He’s been off to a good start.  
  
“Roger makes everything look easy. Andy makes everything look difficult. Tomas is just focusing his energy on the perfect selfie, which is a good distraction.”   
  
Andy struggling to keep his tie from strangling him while Roger is already GQ-ready (of course).  
  
“I’m very good at loosening people up. Remember what I promised you back in January, after your match against Rafa?”  
  
Kei nods faintly. It would be tough to forget that particular promise. He just never thought Novak would consider holding to it.  
  
“We have a few days before your first match. I told you I’d… prep you for this championship, should you qualify. I do want to deliver. If you’re still interested, of course.”  
  
He considered that Novak would back out after their US Open match, if truth be told. He has to realize other players believe he belongs at the top of the game. This is one of those perks.  
  
“Of course, I could move on and ask Marin but…I’m not that interested in someone I’ve dealt with since juniors. Goran, that’d be a lot more interesting. Of course there’s Milos, though I think his robotic arm would short-circuit…”  
  
Kei waves a hand in the air to get Novak to stop before this rambling goes down a path his brain won’t recover. He offers a smile and says, “Still interested.”


End file.
